


Ungrateful Little Shit

by kaylahselman15



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylahselman15/pseuds/kaylahselman15
Summary: Sweet Pea has a habit of enjoying himself a little too much at the Whyte Wyrm, but lucky for him, he has someone that's always keeping an eye out for him.





	Ungrateful Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My submission for the Southside Archive Discord's daily prompt “Ungrateful”. The past few prompts I put Sweets through some hard times, so I made sure he was having a good time in this one. Enjoy and please leave me some comments!! (I own nothing.)

“Cypress, honey, our drinks are empty,” Sweet Pea slurred, swiveling in his chair to get the waitress’ attention. Carefully, she slid her tray back on the bar for Hog Eye to refill. 

“I know that Sweets, that’s what being cut off looks like.” The scowl on his face made Toni erupt in giggles. She rolled her eyes at the two and started wiping down the bar.

“Look, you don’t have to give me a lot. I just need a little bit more. Just a splash, Cypress, please. I need it.” She tossed the rag down and stared at him pointedly trying to fight back a smile.

”Why in the hell do you need it?”

“Cause I wanna get drunk…er.”

She chuckled darkly and patted him on the shoulder. “Sorry darlin’. No more. Not from me, anyway.” 

His eyes lit up and he followed her from table to table before he could muster up a coherent sentence. Toni was suddenly preoccupied with her girlfriend who had just walked in, and there was no one left to make him behave. “Who’s all working tonight? Is Ginger here? She always does what I want her to.”

Cypress scoffed at him, “That’s because she likes having sex with you.”

“Well, yeah, I’m awesome at it.” Grabby hands from table six reached out for Cypress, but Sweet Pea managed to knock them away before she could notice.

It had been a long night, her feet hurt, and she could still smell the vomit she had to clean off of table two earlier. Drunk and cocky Sweet Pea was not helping her foul mood. “She’s by the pool table. Now stop breathing on me,” she growled. He made his way to Ginger and dialed up his charm. It wasn’t long before she was batting her eyelashes and sneaking him shots when she thought Hog Eye wasn’t watching.

Two more hours stood in the way of Cypress and her bed. That very thought is the only thing that kept her from showing Ginger exactly how she felt about her breaking the rules anytime someone gave her a little attention. However, when a loud crash indicated that Sweet Pea had started a fight with Laz, she was rethinking the possibility. She reached into her apron for her phone and held it to her ear before motioning for someone to go break them up. 

“Hey Fangsy, it’s time. Well, I’m pretty sure he just broke Laz’s jaw, so yeah I’m sure. Okay, see you in ten.” She reached for an ice pack in the freezer and hung up the phone before walking over to where Sweet Pea and Ginger were making out. Gagging a little bit at the scene in front of her, she jerked them apart by the leather of his jacket and pushed him onto the stool.

“Fangs is on his way. Ice your hand and don’t make a move until he gets here or you’ll be cleaning up the messes you’ve made,” she instructed before turning on Ginger. “And you- next time I say cut off and you keep serving them, you can find another job. Go finish up your tables, and then clean this shit up.”

Ginger reluctantly stumbled away but not before shooting Sweet Pea a wink. Sweet Pea looked terrified by Cypress and her sternness, but quickly melted into a boyish grin. He threw his arm around her and squeezed her so tightly their cheeks were squished together. Right at that moment, Fangs walked in and laughed peeling him off of her. “You’re still my favorite girl, Cypress. You just gotta let loose, dude.”

She nodded to appease him and smiled slightly, shaking her head as Fangs dragged him out the door. This was just how it went. Cypress said no, Sweet Pea figured out how to get his way regardless, and it always ended with some kind of punch. She always watched them, leaning against the door, to make sure they got to the car safely. As annoying as he might be, she’d still be there watching out for him. “Ungrateful little shit,” she mumbled under her breath and went right back to closing up the Whyte Wyrm for the night.


End file.
